The Wind Alchemist
by No Wonder
Summary: OLD EdWinry ScarOC A female alchemist with a strange past and a grudge against Ed blows into Central. What's her purpose, and how is she connected to Scar and the Ishbalans?
1. It Began With A Wind Alchemist

The Wind Alchemist

By No Wonder

"Is that…who I think it is?" Colonel Roy Mustang cried as he looked out the window from his office in central.

"That can't be…Sara?" He gazed out the window at the girl on street who was currently having a conversation with Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist.

"She couldn't possibly be that scrawny 15-year-old we sent out West 6 years ago…" he said, his eyes glued to the window.

"She's so…beautiful."

* * *

"So who are you, anyway?" Ed asked the strange woman as she sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"Sara Hill, better known as the Wind Alchemist. But those military desk freaks in there stuck me out in a hick town way out in the west," she sighed and stuck a thumb at the main Central office.

The woman of 21 cared little about conversing with the short, blonde boy. Her resolve was securely fixated on getting back at those who had stuck her in podunk central. A strange tattoo was on her arm and Ed assumed it was some sort of fashion.

"Who are you anyway, kid. Your dad in the military?" she questioned as a mix of anger and pride overtook Ed.

"No way! I'm a state alchemist, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" he cried as the woman suddenly paused. She then erupted in laughter, tears streaming from her eyes.

"YOU'RE Edward Elric? Oh, this'll be too easy!" she cried, blowing a gust of wind from her mouth and drawing a long sword from it.

"What the hell are you doing?" he inquired as she readied her sword. With a quaint smile she said,

"You took my title, now I'm taking your dignity."

* * *

Roy rushed outside and arrived just as the two began to spar. His eyes boggled as the female's jacket rode up while fighting. 

"This is why I want all the women to wear mini skirts…," he said absentmindedly as Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye darted out the doors and out to Roy.

"Colonel Mustang…," Riza began, but stopped and sighed when she saw Ed and Sara sparring.

"Isn't she wonderful?" Roy beamed, his mouth drawn in a crooked smile. Riza sighed; he was always this way around other women. Why did he never look at her that way?

"Ladies, ladies!" Colonel Mustang suddenly said breaking up the fight, causing a great growl to rise from Ed's throat.

"Who are calling a girl?" the boy cried. Roy paid no attention to the milk-hating orphan and walked directly towards Sara.

"You can't possibly be Sarah Hill…the Wind Alchemist, could you?" Roy said with a knowing and over confidant smile.

"You couldn't possibly be Colonel Mustang…could you?" Sara began, dismissing her sword, fake admiration in her eyes.

"Yes, yes I am!" Roy beamed excitedly. "Then move outta my way!" Sara cried, pushing Roy aside.

"S-Sara? What's wrong? Is it something I said?" he asked, rushing after her.

"Let me see…oh that's right! YOU were the one who sent me out into the middle of nowhere on a nearly impossible task! You just wanted to get rid of me!" she cried as Ed began to snicker.

"I…Sara! I'm sorry I didn't realize you would…," Roy began but stopped after Sara thrust a hand backwards, in his direction, and headed toward a local inn. Roy lowered his head and sighed.

"You can't have them all, buddy…," Ed laughed as Lieutenant Hawkeye hurried over to him.

"Colonel Mustang, isn't it time you get back to -"

"I will Riza, I will," Roy said as he slowly followed after Sara.

"He's never…called me…Riza before…," the Lieutenant mumbled softly, a faint smile playing on her lips. Alphonse Elric, followed by Major Armstrong, walked out of the Central building and up to Ed.

"Who was that, brother?" Al asked, referring to Sara.

"Some chick alchemist who wanted to fight with me…I don't know why though. She said something about me taking her title or something. She's probably just jealous. Stupid wannabe," Ed muttered as he turned away from the direction Sara had run off in.

"That wouldn't be…The Wind Alchemist, Sara Hill, would it?" Al questioned, his mechanical eyes beaming with excitement.

"Yeah…why?" But Al left without another word, running off in the direction of the inn.

* * *

"Sara…can we please start over?" Roy asked, banging on Sara's door. 

"No! If you didn't treat me well back when I was young and ugly, I won't talk to you now!" she cried from inside the room.

"Come on…I was young back then too! I'd only been working for a year…gimme a break, will ya?" Roy pleaded as the empty suit of armor known as Al bounded up to Roy.

"Is she in there?" he cried and Roy nodded. He then banged on the door.

"Miss Hill, I'm your biggest fan! Will you please sign an autograph?" he cried as the door suddenly flung open, a beaming Sara standing in the door way.

"Oh course! Anything for a fan!" she cried, whipping out a pen.

"Right here!" Al cried, pointing to his iron chest.

"Um…ok..," she agreed, thinking it was a bit weird, but signing his chest anyway.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" he cried grabbing her hand after she had finished signing her name.

"Don't mention it!" she cried slowly backing into her room.

"I've gotta go tell Ed!" the younger Elric brother then said, dashing off to the outside of the inn. Just as Sara was about to close the door Roy grabbed her arm.

"Sara…please, will you go to dinner with me? I must do something to make up for how much you suffered…," he said as Sara looked back at him.

'If only he knew where he sent me was really for the best…,' she thought as she looked into his begging eyes.

"Oh I suppose, but you're paying!" she said with a slight smile.

"I'll be here at 7, is that alright?" he asked as she nodded. She returned to her room and closed the door. Her normal perky expression faded and she slide down the door to the floor.

"If they only knew…," she mumbled softly.

* * *

"Brother!" Al cried as he ran up to Ed. 

"Look, look! She signed my chest!" he cried, pointing to her signature.

"You're a fan of that good-for-nothing Femme-Alchemist?" Ed cried in horror.

"Brother! Good-for-nothing? How can you say something like that! She was the youngest State Alchemist of her time, and the 2nd woman to become a State Alchemist to boot!" Al cried as Ed's eyebrows furrowed.

"Youngest State Alchemist of her time you say…how old was she?" Ed asked his younger brother.

"16, she's been out West for 5 years now!" Al said as Ed realized why she wanted to fight.

"I see now, I took her title as youngest State Alchemist away!" he said with a slight laugh.

"No wonder she wanted to fight…," he said punching his right fist into his left hand.

"You'd lose brother, she has the wind on her side!" Al said as Ed snorted.

"I'd like to see her try…she's just like Roy. She must have some item that assists her alchemic power…" Ed trailed.

"Like you?" Al suggested. Ed became angry at this comment.

"What do you mean? All my powers I have I've worked hard for!" Ed said angrily.

"What what about you arm…you turn it into a sword which aids you in almost all your battles! Without you'd have surely lost quite a few!" Al said as Ed grimaced.

"Forget about it. Come on." Ed said, obviously disgruntled.

"I'll show her…" Ed muttered softly as he and Ed walked back to the Central office.

* * *

Sara examined herself in the mirror. She had to say she looked quite good. She was wearing a long black dress with long black gloves and a pearl necklace. She was wearing make-up for a change and she let her hair fall freely down, framing her face.

"I hope he doesn't see through me…," she muttered softly.

"I was young then, I was better at pretending…," she said as she raised one hand up. A gust of wind swirled around it and she opened her eyes wide. She brought her hand slowly down over her body the wind encircling her. She then examined herself again.

"I'll be fine…no one can tell…nothing will happen…" she said tears working up in her eyes. A shark knock was then heard at the door.

"7 o'clock sharp…," she sniffled looking at the clock. She took a deep breath,

"Ishbala will protect me."

* * *

"So, you don't think I'm that bad of a person…do you?" Colonel Mustang asked as and Sara dined. 

"Well, that was quite cruel to send me off at such a young age…but I suppose I could forgive you. I notice you didn't to that to that Elric boy. Was I special?" Sara asked as Roy laughed.

"Those boys had their mission planned out from the beginning. They're after the Philosopher's Stone." Sara froze as Roy said this. She had heard of their search as a rumor, but had thought that the search for the stone had been given up after the Ishbal Massacre.

"I…see," she squeaked.

"They plan on using it to restore Ed's lost arm and leg. He supposedly lost it in the Ishbal war but…," Roy stopped.

"Er, he did lose it in the Ishbal war…that's a fact!" he said, but Sara wasn't listening. The mention of the dreaded stone had frozen her brain. She hadn't thought about it for ages as the people in the West never talked of it.

"I, uh, need to visit the powder room…," she said pushing her chair out from the table.

"Oh…oh, ok," Roy stuttered as the Wind Alchemist left in a hurry.

"Something's wrong…very wrong."

* * *

"I sense her presence." Scar said rising from his seat. 

"Whose presence?" the old Ishbalan man asked.

"The traitor. The Wind Alchemist."

* * *

"Pull yourself together…," Sara said as she gripped the sink counter the bathroom. 

"You can get the Elric brother's later…you can kill them later…," she said as hot tears ran down her cheeks. The very mention of the stone had sent memories of the massacre flooding into her head.  
How could she forget? How could anyone forget?

"Why do they seek the stone? I have to…control myse- I have to kill them!" she cried banging her fist down on the counter. Reaching into her purse she pulled out a pair of pants.

"Humph, good thing I brought these," she said, an angry laugh coming out of her mouth. She ripped off part of her skirt and tied her hair loosely.

"Time to say goodnight, boys."

* * *

"Come on, let's go back to the inn," Ed said as and Al walked out of the Central office and into the street. 

"Where are you going?" they were confronted by an angry, female voice.

"To the inn…what, are you still mad about today?" Ed asked as Sara stepped into the light of a streetlamp. She drew her Kaze Katana from her breath and pointed it and Edward.

"Mad about today? You could say that," she yelled as she lunged toward him.

"Hah, not so fast, sister!" Ed cried as he jumped out of the way and drew his blade simultaneously. She growled and lunged toward him again.

"Hah, is that the best you can do?" he cried as he dodged her again. She drew in a deep breath and omitted a tremendous breath which sent Ed crashing into a wall. She neared him and drew her blade.

"And I thought you might actually pose a challenge…," she laughed.

"Ok, ok, you win…put the sword down, you're scaring me!" he cried while attempting to get up.

"That's the point," she said about to bring her sword upon him. Her arm was caught by a strong grip.  
Sara whipped her head around.

"Who would…," she stopped mid sentence, her eyes filled with shock.

"Leave him alone," the deep voice filled the space.

"You wouldn't kill one of your own would you? But, but, he's an alchemist too! Don't you want to kill him as well?" Sara begged as Scar sent her crashing to the wall with a fling of his hand.

"Show your true self!" he commanded as Sara whimpered.

"Please…no!" she said lowering her head.

"Do it!" he commanded as Sara raised a windy hand above her head. As she lowered it over her body her natural red eyes and dark skin washed over her.

"Just as I thought." Scar said lowering his outstretched hand.

"You…an Ishbalan…a State Alchemist!" Edward cried, shocked as the sight.

"S-Sara.." Al whimpered in the midst of it all.

"Traitor…," Scar said, glaring at her.

"I cannot kill you, but I can do this." With a swipe of her hand a gust of wind was forced from her body and into his hand.

"My…" she said, but then began to scream and writhe in pain.

"What…are you…doing?" she cried as Scar grimaced at the girl's suffering. The Elric brothers stood in awe. They had no clue Scar had this immense power hidden within himself.

"I'm sorry. But I have to. You cannot disguise who you truly are." As he said this, he lowered his hand. Sara reached her left hand to her right shoulder.

"It's…gone," she murmured running her hands over where her tattoo had been.

"Scar…," Ed growled.

"I don't wish to hurt you Edward Elric, but I will if you advance toward me," Scar said rather calmly and Ed restrained himself.

"Sara, are you ok?" Al said rushing over to Sara.

"I am but…," she attempted to draw her Kaze Katana.

"I have no power…Scar he…," she looked to where Scar had been standing. She looked down.

"This…this wasn't how it was supposed to happen!" She said, banging a fist down on the street.

"Sara…I'm sorry," Ed said, as sincerely as he could muster.

"I known where the Ishbalans currently reside now…would you like me to take you there?" Al asked but Sara shook her head.

"Scar would be there. He would inform the others. I would not be accepted. When I chose my fate I knew this would happen. I knew they would label me a traitor. But I had to. It was the only way to save him…," Sara trailed off.  
She looked away from the brothers, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I could only save him if I accepted these powers. It was the will of Ishbala! Why could Scar not see that? Damn him!" she cried, a steady stream of tears falling down her cheeks.

"I did it to save Scar…he was dying…I'm sure he doesn't remember…," she said, sighing.

"Now…I was so young then…he so mature…he didn't know how I looked up to him…how I wished to be like him. I only wanted to be strong…to prove I wasn't just some lowly female who couldn't do anything. Then when Ishbalans were sought after, I had no choice. It was disguise myself or die. I didn't mean for it too last so long…" Sara began telling her life story as Ed and Al looked at each other frantically.

"Let's get her to the inn," Ed mouthed as Al nodded. The two brothers went over and picked up the distressed woman, who barely noticed.

* * *

"Hmm, I don't think women normally take this long in the bathroom…," Colonel Mustang sighed as he glanced at a clock. She'd been gone for half and hour. 

"Perhaps I should ask a waitress to go in and check on her…," he said, no clue what had taken place.

* * *

"There. She's worn herself out by crying she's already asleep." Ed said as he laid Sara down on her bed at the inn. 

"Let's go, Al." Ed said as he dragged his brother away from her bedside.

"But what if she needs someone one in the middle of the night?" Al wailed and Ed rolled his eyes and continued pulling his brother from the young woman's side.

* * *

Sara awakened to light streaming in through the window in her room. 

"What…happened?" Sara wondered as she sat up in bed, slowly. She looked to the table next to her bed and noticed a note sitting there.

_"Sorry about what happened last night, we're 2 doors down on the right. Knock on the door if you need anything." The Elric Brothers._

Underneath "The Elric Brothers" was obviously written "Alphonse Elric" but that has been crossed out. Sara slightly snickered at the boy's affection for her, but stopped when she remembered the previous night. She hurried to a mirror.

It had not been a dream, her Ishbalan face reflected back at her and she cringed. If she left the room someone would surely see her and report her. Just then the someone knocked on the door. She dashed to the adjoining bathroom.

"Sara, open up, it's us!" said the voice of the boy known as Alphonse Elric.

"Ed, she's in trouble!" Al cried as the door was kicked open.

"Al, she could be changing!" Ed cried, but it was too late.

"Sara, are you alright?" Al said, rushing to Sara's side.

"I'm fine but…," she lowered her head.

"Why didn't you turn me in?" she said as Al and Ed were both taken by surprise.

"Turn you in? How could we do that to you?" Al said, amazed she would even think that.

"Because, I'm an Ishbalan. Don't you think I must be evil? I mean, yesterday I tried to kill you…," Sara trailed off. She regretted everything about the night before. Jumping to conclusions about the brothers and having her powers taken away as a result.

"You're not evil, and you weren't really going to kill us…were you?" Al asked as Sara looked away. If Scar hadn't shown up at the exact moment she was sure the Elrics would be no more.

"You were…why?" Al asked when she didn't respond.

"I heard you're looking for the Philosopher's Stone…I jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry. I let my emotions take over." Sara looked up past Al to Ed. Ed looked away, almost glaring.

"C'mon Al, it's obvious she's fine. Let's go," Ed said with disdain, heading out the door.

"But what are we going to do? She can't leave the inn without being seen!" Al cried as Ed made a soft scoff.

"It's her own damn fault…," he muttered as Al began to get enraged.

"Brother, she needs our help! She helpless without her powers! Brother!" the empty piece or armor said.

"We have no plan, what else can we do?" Ed asked, standing outside the room, the door open. Sara then began to speak, her eyes glinting with hope.

"I have a plan."

* * *

"Well, well, what do we have here? An Ishbalan…I see." Said a low ranking officer as Ed and Al escorted Sara to a prison. 

"Let me go!" Sara said struggling against the brothers.

"Fat chance!" Ed cried as he pushed Sara into the prison entrance.

"Now!" Ed whispered softly. The brothers both screamed and flew backward, getting tossed out into the street. Sara took off running, in the direction of the mountains.

"She…she got away!" the officer from earlier commented as he ran to the Elrics.

"Are you alright?" he asked as Ed faked a growl.

"Grrrr, she got away. She's too far away now…," Ed said with a sigh.

"There's no point now, besides, she can't do much damage." Al said with a nod.

"If you say so. She looked awfully familiar though, don't you think?" the officer said and Ed shook his head.

"Nope, never seen her in my life before," the Fullmetal Alchemist said, standing up and helping Al.

"We have one piece of business left to do," Ed said as Al nodded.

* * *

"How…how could this have happened! Ed, why didn't you do something!" Colonel Mustang said as he slid down onto his desk. 

"I can't believe it…Sara Hill…dead at the hands of Scar…," he shook his head in disbelief.

"The body has disappeared, Al thinks Scar took it with him for some odd reason," Ed lied as Roy looked down solemnly at his desk.

"I see. I'll make arrangements for a funeral."

* * *

Scar looked at his tattoo on his right arm. A new piece of tattoo had appeared, the markings that Sara had worn hours earlier. He grunted, almost angrily. 

"You had so much potential…," he muttered looking at the tattoo.

"But you gave it up for money and power. I know how you are. You didn't care that I was dying. You left right before I regained my strength. You left when I needed you most. Now you get what you deserve," Scar said softly as the flap of the tent he was sitting in opened.

"Back so soon?" the old Ishbalan asked as Scar nodded.

"It was a simple task. I had to get something from an old frie - acquaintance," he corrected, the old man nodding wistfully.

"Ah, the girl you call the traitor," he said in understanding as Scar looked concerned.

"What you mean, whom 'I call'. Do you not believe she is a traitor?" Scar asked and the old man chuckled.

"No Scar, you are the only one who seems to believe that. You won't accept the truth."

"What truth?" Scar responded angrily.

"She left to save you. She made a deal with a state alchemist. He'd give her power enough to save you, but in return she would have to serve the Military as an alchemist. Scar…will you accept it now? She did not want to become a dog of the Military. She did it for you."

* * *

"No matter how far she was away from Central, she was still and officer of the military. May she rest in peace." The small funeral was held close to where Maes Hughes had been held earlier. Nobody noticed the young Ishbalan woman who watched the proceedings from high up on an opposite hill. At least, nobody but the Elrics. 


	2. The Beginnings of Love

The Wind Alchemist

The Beginnings of Love

"Sara? It can't be…"

"But she left so long ago"

"Indeed, it is! Look, the one who strayed is returning! Oh miraculous Ishbala, you have brought young Sara back to us!"

"Hmm, I see. She returns. She must want her power back. I won't give it to her." Scar said, turning away from the Ishbalan women's happy remarks.

Sara had put on an Ishbalan robe, ditching her modern clothing. Her red eyes shone with happiness, though she was tentative as she entered the camp.

"Sara!" she was toppled with hugs from Ishbalans of all ages. As Sara managed to escape all the people anxious to see her, she noticed a girl of 9 or so standing away from the crowd.

"Telina!" Sara called. The girl's expression of uncertainty dropped as she ran to Sara's arms.

"Sister!" she cried hugging her sister as tears ran down both Sara and the small girl's cheeks.

"Sister…I missed you so much! Where were you?" Telina cried pulling away so she could look her older sister in the eyes.

"I'm so sorry Telina…I missed you so. I wondered if I would able be able to see you again." Sara cried, the tears continuing to flow from her eyes.

"So much has happened…" Telina said softly. The murmuring crowd died down as Telina said this.

"What do you mean?" Sara asked, wiping away her tears, a concerned look on her face. Telina looked down.

"Follow me." she said latching onto her sister's hand tightly, not letting go for anything. Sara knew her parents were dead. She had seen them die before her very own eyes during the massacre. The then 14-year-old had tried with all her might to protect the young Telina, but she was unable to defend her parents, also. But she had hoped that he had made it out alive.

He was young and strong, he had to have survived. He just had to. Telina led her sister an area away from camp where a man and a woman were weeping on the ground. Littered around on the ground were small stones. Telina pulled her sister past many of the stones, to one specific one. Sara didn't even need to look at the stone, she knew what it said. Sara's knees sunk deep into the ground as her tears flowed freely once more.

"Telina! You should have showed her later!" An older woman chided.

"She would have asked. I can't lie. She loved him…" Telina trailed to the woman. Sara pounded the ground angrily.

"NO! You said we'd grow strong together…you said we'd always be there for each other…you said…" she trailed off, sobbing madly.

"How…we trained so much…you were always best…no…this isn't supposed to end like this!" she cried falling forward onto the ground crying wildly.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you…how could Ishbala do this"

"Don't blame this on Ishbala!" a voice yelled but Sara didn't listen."I've lost so much…why, WHY, Ishbala? Why! Why me…why take so much from me…" she said though her tears continued to pour from her eyes.

"I went to Central for you…for you and Scar…why is he here and not you? Oh Parry…" Scar stood from her tent and looked out on the sight.

"Pathetic. Parry was always pathetic. Why she took interest in him I'll never understand." Scar grumbled entering his tent again. The old man was sitting there shaking his head.

"Scar…you must understand some things! She loved him not for his strength, but for his heart. You know why he died. I will tell her if no one else does. He died nobly, protecting Telina and the other children. An honorable death, if I do say so myself."

* * *

"I wonder how Sara's doing." Al sighed lazily as he laid on his bed, next to Ed's.

"I dunno, after the funeral she left in the direction of Ishbalan camp. I suppose she was ready for Scar. She said something about having someone waiting for her. I'm sure she's fine." Ed sighed as he gazed upwards.

"She can handle herself…but without her powers…" Al looked away as he imagined a horde of angry Ishbalans attacking the young girl.

"She'll be fine, Ishbalans never harm their own kind, let alone kill them." Ed reminded Al.

"I suppose so, but still…."

"Go to sleep Al. If it makes you feel any better we can go see her later on this week." Ed said, making Al giddy with delight.

"After we go see Winry, anyhow." Ed grumbled afterward. When Sara had thrown him up against the wall in their battle he had nearly destroyed his automail. It was being held together weakly by only a few screws.

"Go see Winry? That'll take to long!" Al moaned.

"Shut up, Al and go to bed. We're leaving for Resembool tomorrow and when we get back we can go to the Ishbalan camp." Ed said rolling over.

"Goodnight, brother"

"Night."

* * *

Sara lay curled on the patch of grass by the stone which served a reminder of her lost loved one. Telina had been escorted away to rest for the night while Sara lay there in mourning.

"Pathetic." Sara looked up to see Scar's hulking mass looming over her.

"Go away!" Sara scowled trying to hold herself back in a mix anger and remorse.

"He always was pathetic. Just like you are now." Scar said beginning to turn away.

"You bastard! You have no right to say that!" she cried, grabbing onto the back of his long jacket.

"Oh really? Why is that?" he sneered as desperately tried to restrain herself from delivering a punch.

'You'll lose yourself like you did on the Elrics. If you hurt an him I'll be killed for sure.' Sara said forcing herself backward.

"Good girl." Scar muttered with a laugh.

"How can you be so cruel?" She called as he stepped forward.

"You have no clue what I've done for you…how I could killed you long ago if I had pleased…" she said blinking back hot tears.

"I know the story. Save your breath. I was going to give you back you powers but I'm not so sure now." he said eyeing her warily.  
Sara growled angrily.

"You never should have taken them in the first place!" She said glaring at him as she rose.  
He stuck out his hand which emitted a glowing white light.

"Take it Sara." he said indignantly.

"How do I know it's not a trap?" she questioned. In his hand appeared her Kaze Katana, the weapon only her powers could summon. She hungrily grabbed it from his hand, swinging it around with joy. Scar began to leave but Sara put a hand on his shoulder.

"What made you change?" she asked, still trying to hold back her urge to punch him.

"Thanks." was all he said before brushing her off and walking to his tent. Sara stood frozen for a moment before dropping to her knees and crying her heart out. Was it confusion or was it another unnamed feeling that had stirred her up when Scar appeared?

* * *

Telina opened her eyes softly, letting her eyes adjust to the hot sunlight slowly.

"Sister?" she questioned as Sara leaned over her.

"Oh good, your awake!" she said cheerfully.

"Where…are we?" Telina asked looking around.

"I remember falling asleep at the orphanage…" Telina said as Sara piped up.

"We're in Wela's tent for now, until we can get one of our own. And about the orphanage, I took you out while you were asleep, you were out like a light last night!" Sara said as Telina flung her arms around her sisters neck.

"I'm just glad you're feeling better, Sara." Telina said, referring to her sister's breakdown the day before.

"I'm fine, don't you worry. Why don't you go play with Rick for awhile? I'll have breakfast made soon." She said, patting Telina on the head. Wela, Sara's childhood friend approached her friend.

"She's adjusting well. I haven't seen her smile in years, Sara." Wela said as Sara nodded.

"I'm glad, I hope everything goes well from here on out."

* * *

"EDWARD!" A huge wrench came flying in the blonde's direction by an angry young woman. Winry ran out the door and nearly tackled Ed over in a hug.

"Are you ok? Are you alright? Are you hurt? Your automail! What happened Ed? I told you-" Winry began, looking all over Ed's body to see if he was injured anywhere.

"I'm fine, My automail's just banged up a little." He said, cutting her off.

"A LITTLE!" She ranted as she grabbed his right arm.

"A little isn't exactly a good description!" she cried as his arm nearly fell off in her arms. Suddenly something in her face shifted. She lost her angry glare and almost looked remorseful at what she had done. She then sighed and looked up at him,

"C'mon, let's get you fixed." Winry said as she walked into the house.

"Winry…why were you so worried about us?" Al asked, following his brother and Winry into the Rockbell house.

"I was in town yesterday running an errand and I saw a paper which said an alchemist from Resembool was in a fight with an another alchemist, Scar, and another Ishbalan. I was worried…I remember what Scar did last time you battled." Winry looked away from the brothers. Ed eyebrows furrowed.

"Winry…why are you crying?" Al asked as Winry closed her eyes tightly and looked down.

"I'm not…crying!" she said as Ed put a hand on her shoulder.

"Winry…you never could lie." he said as turned around and looked at him.

"Ed…the paper said one of the alchemists in the fight had died! I thought you were dead! But now…seeing you here…I guess I'm just so happy you're alive!" Winry cried throwing her arms around his neck in a hug.

Ed glanced over at Al and mouthed 'Girls…' with a roll of his golden eyes. Winry, realizing that she was being too girly, quickly pulled away.

"Uh, sorry Ed…" she said, wiping away the last of her tears.

"It's ok Winry. It's nice to know someone cares about us so much!" Al piped up as Ed nodded his head in compliance.

"Ok, ok, let's get to work. This automail needs a lot of help…" she said grabbing Ed by his metal arm and dragging him to the garage.

* * *

"So, what can we do about getting a tent of our own? Wela and her family is getting sick of us already." Sara sighed as she said this. It had only been a day and a half and Wela was urging them out of the tent.

"We don't have any extras, Sara, I'm very sorry. We only have so many tents, most of them house whole families. Although there is one with only one person…" the old Ishbalan man said as Sara's eyes lit up.

"A tent with only one person? Please, please can we move in!" Sara exclaimed as Telina shook her head excitedly.

"I'm not sure…I suppose he wouldn't mind." Sara froze as the man said 'he.' There was only one man in the camp who wasn't married with a family. Sara began shaking her head.

"No, no, no, not with him. I can't bare to be around him let alone live with him!" Sara said turning away from the man. She walked right into Wela, her husband, and children.

"Go Sara. You're becoming a burden!" Wela exclaimed as Sara became confused.

"I just moved in, how can I"

"GO!" Wela commanded, leaving Sara hurt and confused.

"Come Telina, let's get our things." Sara said, grabbing Telina's hand and glaring at Wela. Things sure weren't getting off to a good start.

* * *

Edward Elric winced in moderate pain as Winry lowered a flaming torch to his metallic arm.

"Hold still Ed, you're squirming to much. I'll burn you're real flesh if you don't quit!" Winry groaned as the two sat in the deserted garage. Al had gone off to run errands for the Rockbell family and Pinako was in the upstairs of the house caring for a recent patient.

"Almost…done." Winry said as Ed grunted in pain as she dimmed the flame of her torch.

"There, the new parts are welded together, everything should be back to normal." Winry said, as Ed flexed his arm.

"Nice job, Winry." he said as he began to get up.

"Edward…I was wondering. Are you looking for danger just to make me fear for your life or because you find it fun to have near death experiences every day?" Winry said, as casually as she could muster. Ed froze, he wasn't expecting a question like that.

"W-Winry…what do you mean? I fight because I have to…" Edward said stumbling back as Winry came forward.

"Oh really…I see how it is. Fighting because you 'have to' and only coming to see us when your automail is broken!" Winry said, backing Edward up into a corner which made him fall to the ground. Edward couldn't read Winry's emotion, she had become angry with him in a mere moment.

"Edward…don't you miss me?" she said, suddenly beginning to sob. Edward's eyes widened when she said this. How could he not miss her? She was his childhood friend and, despite that he tried to ignore it, he felt something between them that was unexplainable.

"Winry…of course I miss you!" he said, getting to his feet. In an attempt to be comforting he placed his left hand on her should but she only brushed him away.

"Don't tell me that…I know you don't mean it." Winry said looking down.

"Winry…what's up? You're mad, glad, normal, angry, upset…are you feeling ok?" Edward asked as  
Winry turned around to face him.

"No Edward, I'm not alright! I'm not alright because…I think I may be falling in love with you."

A/N: Yay, chappie two! I had to throw in a little Ed/Win smut, as give of a fan of them as I am. And there's another ocuple sufacing, if you haven't guessed it already. And the infamous Roy/Riza will be in here somewhere. Riza already hinted at it in chap. 1. Hah.


	3. Unusual Sensations

A/N: I don't know how old Scar is supposed to be in the series but in this story he is supposedly 24, 3 years older than Sara. 

The Wind Alchemist 

Unusual Sensations 

Sara watched as she saw Parry and Scar fall to the ground in pain.

"They took my blow…" Sara muttered as she looked the Alchemist who had fired the shot aimed for her.

"Don't kill them!" She cried pulling out a weak Kaze Katana. Her powers were still very limited and she could do nothing to save the men who had fallen before her eyes.

"And why not?" The Alchemist said with an evil look in his clear blue eyes.

"Just please…" she dropped to the ground.

"I'll do anything!" she cried, stunning the alchemist.

"Hmm, you have power. Though it needs refining, you have true power. Why Ishbalan scum like you has this talent, I wonder…" he said, instantly spotting her tattoo.

"Ahh, I see now." he said examining the marking close up.

"The power of wind, indeed, a fine power. I see you've trained a bit. Here, I'll make you a deal. I'll spare their lives, but you have to come with me and become a State Alchemist. And if you dare rebel I'll kill you and your friends." he said, drawing her close to him. She nodded quickly, wanting to save them at any cost.

"Good." He said, grabbing her by the wrist, leading her away from Scar and Parry.

"Can't I at least make sure they're alr-"

"No."

"But I"

"Shut up and hurry!" Sara looked back on Parry whose eyes were just opening.

"Sara? Sara? SARA!" he cried, resulting in making Sara cry because she was too far away for him to see her.

Sara bolted up from her bed, cold sweat running down her face. By instinct, she glanced over at Telina, who was sleeping peacefully. She sighed a sigh of relief, and was about to go back to sleep when the curtain dividing the tent she was in opened. Though it was dark, Sara could make out the faint details to tell it was Scar. He walked over to her and knelt down.

"Are you alright?" he asked, surprising Sara.

"I suppose. I had another nightmare. But, why do you care?" she whisperingly accused.

"I heard you screaming." he said, making Sara's eyes widen.

"I was…screaming?" she said, a guilty look on her face. He nodded and again she sighed.

"Thank goodness Telina didn't wake." she said glancing over to her sister. Scar rose from his crouch position.

"Come out with me." he nearly demanded.

"But it's-"

"Come." he said, exiting the tent. Sara was now very shocked. She rose slowly from her mat and exited the tent too. She saw Scar sitting Indian style a few feet away from the tent. She sat down next to him and looked to him, questioningly.

"Is it true Sara, did you become a traitor for a good reason?" he asked as Sara looked away.

"I don't really want to talk about it." she said, ashamed that so many years ago she wasn't able to save Parry and Scar herself.

"I see. So it's a lie." he said making Sara gasp.

"No, no, not at all. I…" she sighed. She had to tell him or he might take her powers away again.

"You and Parry took a blow for me, during the war, from a State Alchemist. I wasn't able to save you so I went with him in exchange for your lives." she finished her sentence and looked upwards, letting the moonlight shine onto her face. Scar grunted indignantly.

"I had to find out the truth. Your power is beyond my comprehension. I wanted to know how it got to be that way. Military training, I presume?" he said which surprised Sara.

"Yes, the military trained me vigorously, but what do you mean by 'your power is beyond my comprehension?'" she asked as Scar looked away.

"Your training begins tomorrow. We must develop your powers fully." he said, sticking out a hand for her to shake. She in turn shook his hand, but first taking in how large his hands were. Two or three of hers could have easily fit in his one.

"You can let go now." She said as Scar suddenly pulled away, his hand had lingered on hers for longer than was necessary.

'What's gotten into him?' she wondered as they walked back to the tent.

'He's acting…strange. He's certainly not the boy I remember from so many years past.'

* * *

"W-Winry…what do you m-mean…love?" Edward asked, nervous as hell. What had gotten into Winry?

"I know that look Edward. I know your wondering what's wrong with me. I just can't take it any longer! If you had died…you'd never know how I felt! Please…can't you understand how hard it is on me Ed?" she asked, softening Ed a little, though he was still quite shocked.

"Winry…I'm not going to die. Ever. And even if I do, Al can always find a way to bring me back." he said, though Winry only glared at him.

"Very funny Edward Elric. What more does Al have to lose? He can't go bringing you back without a body to begin with!" she said, which stung Edward right in the chest.

"Don't you talk like that!" Edward yelled, but saw it coming before hand.

"AH!" he fell with a crash as Winry's wrench landed him right in the forehead.

"Serves you right, Ed!" she cried angrily.

"For what!" he cried but Winry just let out an angry 'Hmpf' and left the garage. Ed fell back against the wall with a sigh.

'What just happened?' he wondered as he sat there, puzzled. Something was wrong with Winry, was it really just because she was in 'love' with him and worried too much over him? He had to know.

* * *

Sara yawned, as her eyes opened to a fully dressed Scar who seemed angry with her.

"Scar, what time is it?" she moaned rubbing her eyes.

"6 o'clock, we have to begin your training"

"6 O CLOCK!" Sara screamed as softly as she could, seeing that Telina was still asleep.

"Yes, your training must being early, Sara, if we are going to get any work done before it gets hot." Scar reached his hand down and pulled her to standing position. She blushed a bit, ashamed anyone seeing her in her just-out-of-bed state.

"Can I have a second?" she asked and Scar nodded and exited the tent. As hurriedly as she could manage, she ran a brush through her long, long hair and threw on her robe.

Minutes later she exited the tent and found scar, sword in his hand.

"Are you ready to fight?" he asked, drawing his sword.

"Am I ever!" she exclaimed, happy to use her powers once more. She drew he Kaze Katana in a instant and prepared to strike. Scar easily dodged the move, not even breaking a sweat. This only angered her.

"Surely you can try harder…" Scar said, blocking her every swing. Then, in one swift movement, her  
flung his sword around and pointed it at her neck. "In thought surely the great Wind Alchemist would pose a slight challenge…" Scar said, angering Sara more. But the match was far from over.

Drawing up her hand she released a great blast of wind sending Scar hundreds of feet away. Scar began to run back, the speck he had become growing larger and larger. Now she was awake, and prepared. She anticipated his blow, it hadn't changed in all the years of training. Their swords met in a clash of metal, each battling for a vantage over the other.

"You're never going to win Scar!" Sara said, a mix of excitement and spurring-on in her voice.

"Wanna bet!" Scar growled, sending his sword nearly crashing into her right shoulder. She dodged the move easily and swung her Kaze Katana around, nearly cutting through his back. He jumped out if the way just in time.

"You're going down! Afraid to lose to a State Alchemist?" Sara asked, taking too much pride in her title. She then glanced up at him, eyes widened. His own eyes burned with a fire she hadn't seen since the war. An eerie red glow surrounded his right hand which made Sara very scared.

"Scar…we're just practicing…don't take this too seriously!" She said, but Scar's eyes were not his own. With a ferocious growl he sent his hand shooting down to the ground she had just been standing on.

"Scar!" she yelled, but It fell onto deaf ears.

"Listen to me, Scar! What's wrong with you?" She cried, doing the best she could to deflect his angry blows at her. Sara's knees buckled as his fiery hand grazed her shoulder, creating a deep pain like she had never felt before.

"Sara! Scar! Stop it!" The small voice belonging to Telina cried, and Scar's eyes returned to normal. Sara writhed with pain on the grass screaming and grunting in agony as the wound rook over her entire shoulder. Scar quickly rushed over to Sara, his eyes wide with shock.

"Sara…Sara!" he said, realizing that even a slight touch of his tattooed arm would bring sure death.

"Dammit!" he cried punching the ground next to her.

"Sara!" Telina cried rushing to her sister's aid.

"Don't die…please…don't die!" Telina placed her hands on Sara's shoulder and closed her eyes, tearing streaming down her small cheeks.

"Sister, you can't die! You just got back!" Telina cried, as the red glow continued to spread, engulfing Sara's entire chest, working its way to her neck. Telina dug her nails into Sara's arm in one last attempt to save her sister.

As she did this, the red glow halted, then began receding into Telina's fingernail's. Telina's eyes shut in pain, but the red glow did not continue into Telina's body, it staying at her fingertips. After Sara's body had been drained of the red, Telina passed out, her small body worn out. Sara's eyes, which had been shut due to the agony, slowly opened there after.

"Telina…" Sarah said instinctively looking for her sister.

"Shhh, she's gone and worn herself out." Scar said, reaching over and placing his hand on Sara's right hand, which Sara had placed Telina's cheek.

"She…saved me…" Sara said bringing her out from under Scar's and up to her own cheek.

"She wouldn't have had to if I hadn't gotten so carried away." Scar said, looking down.

"Yeah Scar! Don't ever do that again!" Sara said her fists bawled.

"You nearly killed me!" she cried, but Scar still had his head bowed.

"I thought I had…I thought I had killed the woman who once gave everything she had for me." Scar said, slowly bringing his head up so his eyes could meet hers.

"It's ok now, I'm alive, right?" she asked, a faint smile spreading onto her lips. The two rose and Scar regained his normal self. Sara bent down and lifted Telina's limp figure into her arms.

"I'm going to lay her down in the tent, I bet she'll be out all day." Sara said Scar nodded in agreement. As Sara disappeared he began to ponder what Telina had done. He had never seen anything like it, not only did she save Sara after the damage had been done, she had brought him from his trance by calling out his and Sara's names.

"Has she had this power all along?" Scar questioned as he remembered her fingernails taking in all his power, and not a scratch left on the rest of her body.

"She must have become weak because of all that power filling such a small body." he said softly, walking away from the open area outside their tent.

"Does it run in their family? I believe Sara began training with parry and I right around that age. Perhaps she holds the power of healing, the opposite of Sara's destructive wind powers. It would parallel their personalities, as well. Sara being quick to fight, Telina more reserved and good natured. I need to look into this." Scar muttered, making his way back to the tent.

Sara ducked her head back in, she didn't want the powerful man to know she had been watching him walk around, deep in thought. Well, at least not then, anyway.


	4. You Try and Kill Me, Then You Kiss Me

The Wind Alchemist

You Try and Kill Me, then You Kiss Me

"So, Miss Wind Alchemist, it seems you've stumbled across the right man for this task." the Alchemist who had dragged her away from her home said as he thrust his elbows together, causing friction and static.

"At central I'm called the Shape-Shifting Alchemist." he said with a smirk. Just then the friction and static erupted of his from and onto hers, swirling around her and changing her skin and eye color.

"I'm making you look human, and also givin' you the powers to change yourself at will." he said as Sara watched her arms become pale.

"But be careful, never change back In public, you'll have hoards of men after you." he said as the transformation finished.

"When we get into Central we can buy you some decent clothes, people will wonder why you're dressed like that." he said, referring to her Ishbalan garments.

'Is he actually being nice to me' she wondered, though those thoughts quickly faded as he yanked her away by the arm. "Say, what's your name anyways?" he asked as they continued their journey.

"Sara…Sara Hill." she said as they raced over hills and bumps and burning tents.

"Hmm, have people call you The Wind Alchemist, k? It sounds more State Alchemist-y." he said as they now neared the train in which State Alchemists and troops were arriving and being taken away on.

"Hurry!" he yelled as it began to pull out of the way. He jumped onto the side of a car, pulling Sara up with him. He pulled open the car door and thrust her in, casually entering and shutting the door after her.

"Get ready for a whole new life, Miss Wind Alchemist…a whole new life."

* * *

"Sara! Sara! Wake-up, sister wake-up!" Sara's eyes opened to an excited Telina shaking her wildly. 

"What is it?" she asked, sitting up.

"Uncle Scar is going to teach me how to use my powers today!" she said as Sara weakly smiled.

"That's right. Ok, run along, I'll be out shortly." Sara said as Telina dashed out of the tent. Sara rose and finished getting ready, then exited the tent to find Scar, Telina, and a wild pig.

"Ok, now, Telina, I'm going to touch the pig with my power and I want you to drain the my power from him, alright?" Scar said and Telina nodded.

"How do I that?" she then asked. Scar sighed,

"Dig you fingernails into his side after he has become infected, alright?" Scar asked and Telina nodded again. Scar readied his arm and laid one finger on the pig. Telina then placed her hand on the pig and dug her nails into its side. The pig squealed with pain but Scar's power was drawn out of it steadily.

"Good work, Telina!" Sara said as she made her way over to them.

"I feel…" Telina looked as if she was going to pass out.

"Gotcha!" Sara exclaimed as she cam up behind Telina and caught her as she was about to faint.

"Oh…thank you…I think…I'm going to lie down." Telina said, stumbling back to the tent.  
After Telina was out of ear-shot, Scar spoke.

"She posses tremendous power, the exact opposite of your own." He said as Sara scratch her head.

"Funny…I thought that I was the only one with any kind of power." Sara laughed.

"I thought you were too. Do you know if you parents possessed any sort of powers? Hers, strangely enough, use no Alchemy. It's some other sort of power I've never run across before." Scar said as Sara sighed. She realized why Telina was powerful now. Scar would inf dout sooner or later, she supposed.

"Esuna. Her powers originate from thge Esunans." Sara said, not even looking at Scar.

"How did you know?" he exclaimed, looking at her strangely. "The Esunans. They were a group who broke off from the Ishbal many years ago. They developed amazing healing powers. My father, a full-bred powerful Esunan fell in love with my mother, a regular Ishbalan.

The disastrous result was me. I suppose Telina gained my father's healing power, she has all the signs of a great Esunan. I on the other hand, take after my mother. My father hated me for it. He wanted me to become a powerful Esunan, trained in the way of healing but also in fighting. I excelled in fighting, but I could learn no healing. I- oh, I'm sorry." Sara looked over at Scar who was taking this all in.

"I didn't mean to ramble, it's just-"

"How come I never knew of this race!" Scar demanded, which surprised Sara.

"Esunans never make contact with Ishbalans, that is why my parent's case is so rare. The Ishbalans who do know of their existence usually try and hide their knowledge, it usually makes them angry to think that a group who broke off from Ishbala has gained so much power." Sara said as Scar looked at her.

"But you, half Esunan, dare walk among us?" He asked, which again surprised Sara.

"I wish no association with the Esunans. I had none of their power and I regret any of their blood runs through my veins. Unfortunately my beloved sister has confirmed my suspicions. She's developed her powers, some how, for what she's been doing isn't normal of such a young Esunan. Someone has been teaching her, Scar." Sara said to which Scar grunted.

"Yes, but who knows of the Esunan's ways? Certainly no one here has even heard of them!" Scar cried indignantly.

"Don't be too shocked, question the elders. We might have indeed two or even three Esunans among us, Scar. Besides Telina anyhow. They look and act like Ishbalans, Scar. Most of them only wish to help, like my dear Telina. But there have been many more evil Esunans than Ishbalans, I can assure you. With no god they turn quickly." She said as she joined the now sitting Scar.

"How long have you known?" he asked looking her in the eyes. For a moment she was frozen, lost in the crimson red that made his eyes shine.

"Since I was 9, my parents told me on my 9th birthday. It's the tradition of the Esunans. That's why Telina is so unaware. My parents, had they been alive, would have told her months ago. At the time I wouldn't accept it. I was an Ishbalan, and proud of it! How could they tell me I was of some foreign race with odd powers?" Sara asked.

"You began training with Parry and I that year." Scar said which nearly brought tears to Sara's eyes at the mention of Parry's name. She looked away and breathed heavily to compose herself. "I know you loved him." Scar said after a few minutes of silence.

"What would you know about love? You shun even the thought of it!" Sara said looking up at Scar. His mouth was drawn down into a concerned frown, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Don't speak of what you know nothing about, Sara." he advised but this only made Sara scoff.

"You mean to tell me you've actually loved someone? Scar, that's impossible for me to believe!" Sara cried, thinking of how insensitive he could be at times.

"Impossible, eh?" he said, a smirk forming onto his lips. Sara had barely a second to react, his lips were upon hers in moments. She had wondered about the day Scar would kiss anyone. She figured he would kiss like he did fight, angry and aggressive. Biting his partner's lips in a fiery sort of passion.

What happened surprised her greatly. He kissed her lips gently, almost taking into consideration that they hadn't been touched by a man since she had left Parry so many years before.

She opened her eyes and saw that his eyes were closed, soaking in every moment. After moments of the kiss she drew back, her heart pounding wildly, thousands of emotions racing through her head.

"Scar, what…" She began to speak. But Scar only smiled and shook his softly.

"Thank you for my first kiss, Sara."

* * *

Ed was laying back, reclining on the grass and gazing up at the crystal blue sky. It had been an hour since his encounter with Winry and a million things were jumbled in his brain. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the door to the house banged shut and her heard footsteps walking down the porch. A moment later Winry lie next to him, staring up at the sky. Ed rolled over and looked at Winry.

"Winry I'm sorry, did I"

"Ed…it's ok. It, it was my fault. I can't stop you and Al from gallivanting all over the place and nearly getting yourselves killed. I just…I just wanted you to know how I felt. I'm sorry for blowing up at you like that, I suppose my emotions had just reached a sort of high and I couldn't handle it any other way. I'm really, really-" Ed shook his head a smile on his face while she was saying this.

He cut her off in a kiss, bending over on the grass to kiss her while she was still lying down. Her eyes flashed open in a moment of terror, but suddenly relaxed and her eyelids fell closed. She brought her arms up around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pulled away for a moment and bent down, whispering into her ear.

"Winry, I know I've never really acknowledged you or ever made you feel special but…I love you too." Winry's entire expression changed as her pulled away from her ear to look at her face.

"And by the way, Winry, you're beautiful." he said, throwing the last sentence in for good measure. He certainly didn't want to screw up the best thing that had ever happened to him.

* * *

Scar had left Sara an hour before, leaving her to think about his proposal. 

"You teach me about love and I won't tell a sole about you and Telina…I'll train you and do anything you wish." he had said, but it had left Sara wish many questions.

She could see Parry rolling over in his grave, he had been her first love and she still held feelings for him. But here was Scar, a virtually unloved man who was willing to give everything he had for her. Scar had had a complete change in heart since when she had first arrived at the camp.

"Oh Ishbala…what do I do? What do I do…" she though as she brushed away an icy tear which had somehow made its way down her cheek. In an instant, though, she was back on her feet.

'Telina!' she cried in her mind, racing back to her tent. She found the girl sleeping peacefully on her mat, apparently tired from the earlier training.

"Oh, good, she's alright." Sara sighed and turned around and walked right into Scar's chest.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, quickly backing up.

"Have you made your mind?" he asked, all tenderness quickly leaving his voice.

"I still need awhile, I mean, even if I said no you wouldn't tell everyone about Telina and I, would you?" she asked, but gulped. His eyes were burning with fire, like they had just the day before. She had to get out, and fast. She raced for the tent flap but Scar was one step ahead of her.

She let a weak noise before being thrown and slammed down onto Scar's mat on the other side of the divider.

'Dammit!' Sara though, remembering what a deep sleeper Telina was.

'Not to mention she was out like a light because of what happened!' she thought as Scar began to undress. She clamped her eyelids together.

'What the hell is going on with Scar?' she thought as she struggled to sit up. With a primitive grunt he pushed her back to the ground.

'This is getting no where!' she thought summoning wind in her palm. But again, Scar was a step ahead of her and briskly dodged the fierce wind. She was running out of options, what was left to- Sara paused all her thought as she felt Scar begin to remove he robe. A strange feeling of icy-hotness ran through her skin.

Her mind was screaming at her to do something, yet her body was frozen, almost awaiting his touch. She didn't have to wait long because as soon as she was undressed his mouth became plastered to hers. Something again was wrong, this wasn't how Scar kissed, she knew that because of what had happened earlier.

'This is it…' she thought grimly moments later. But then a single word was muttered from the opposite side of the partition.

"Sara?" Telina asked, looking for her sister, unable to see her on the other side of the divider. Scar's eyes reverted to normal and took him a few moments to gather everything in his surroundings. Sara could hear his breathing speed up and in a moment he had grabbed his robe and had dashed out the tent flap.


	5. Emotions Arising

The Wind Alchemist 

Emotions Arising 

It was a day after the 'incident' and Scar couldn't even bare to look at Sara. He had let his deepest fear get a hold of him and control of him, nearly hurting or even killing Sara twice. He was puzzled though, the only thing that brought the real him back was the sound of little Telina's voice. Meanwhile,

Sara watched Scar from far away, wondering what had happened just a day before. It was like he had turned into someone else, a ravenous, killing, machine. Then it hit her, those adjectives described post-war Scar to a tee. Scar was lost in thought, he had been for nearly 24 hours. He was meditating on all that he was, is, and would be. On why hid demon self kept rearing its ugly head, and they mystery that was held in Telina's voice. What spurred on this monstrous self? This hell-bent destructive side of him? He remembered he had unleashed it on quite a few State Alchemists, killing them in his rage. Except for one. Edward Elric.

* * *

"Edward!" Winry sobbed, crying into Ed's shoulder. He stood firm, his face nearly emotionless. He dropped the suitcase his right hand had been holding and brought his hand up to Winry's head. He stroked her golden hair, not saying anything because he couldn't think of anything to say. Suddenly, Winry brought her tear stained down, she was still inches taller, to look into his eyes.

"You are coming back…right?" she asked earnestly. Ed didn't want to tell her that every time they left they risked the chance of never coming back. He didn't want to tell her that they faced fatal danger nearly every day. He couldn't worry her anymore.

"Of course, Winry. We'll always come home." Ed said as genuinely as he could. Al nodded quickly in agreement.

"We could never forget about you Winry! As long as we're alive we'll-" Al was cut off by a fuming glare from Ed.

"Err, even if we die we'll be brought ba"

"I think it's time we go!" Ed said kicking his brother in the metallic shin angrily. Ed waved to Winry with mixed emotions on his face. If he could he would never leave her side again, but he knew it wasn't possible. Not now anyway. Once he restored their bodies and everything was righted, he would settle down with Winry. 'Yeah, like that'll ever happen.' Ed thought grimly as he and Al made their way to the train station.

* * *

"Wella, it's been three days! Don't you think I should go talk to him?" Sara asked her friend. Wella wanted to smile, she had made up with Sara after she had moved in with Scar. She had never hated her friend to begin with, in fact. When the old Ishbalan man saw Sara coming, he realized that she could give Scar what he had never had. Love. He arranged all the chess pieces just so, and his plan had worked. But then the incident days before had made him wonder if it was such a good move.

"I think it's been long enough, he seems remorseful enough, Sara. And you seem to have figured out what's wrong, anyhow!" Wella said, pouring Sara something to drink.

"Hardly! All I know is that the Scar who has tried to hurt me is not the real Scar. It's…it's just not possible." Sara said sipping her drink.

"Did you make Scar mad? He's been known to lash out at anybody who taunts him." Wella said, making Sara think back.

"Well, when we were training I said something like, 'You ready to get whooped by a State Alchemist?' Do you think that spurred him on. But...couldn't he see it was me?" Sara asked, the puzzle pieces still scattered about in her mind.

"Perhaps his anger blinded him?" Wella offered up as Sara stood up from the chair she was sitting on.

"I have to go talk to him." Sara said, but Wella grabbed her shoulder. "Let me watch from afar, that way I can grab Telina If necessary." Wella said firmly. Sara was going to argue but she knew her friend would watch from afar anyway so it wasn't worth her breath.

Scar's senses perked up as he sensed Sara' presence close by. Within a minute he found Sara sitting next to him, a weak and confused smile playing to her lips.

"Hey." she said meekly, but Scar turned away.

"I'm unworthy of you to look at." he said which brought a pang of sadness to Sara's heart.

"Do you thin that after all these years I haven't lost my innocence, in every form of the word? Scar, I've killed as many men as you, perhaps more. Just because I'm a woman don't think that-"

"Stop it. You'll get me started again. Go away unless you want to risk your life"

"Scar, maybe you forget but I risked my life for you once before! You owe me a lot so do me a favor and let me stay"

"I'm doing it for your own good. Leave now"

"Telina is on call, let's just talk."

"What do we talk about?" Scar asked, as Sara realized there was a new emotion in his voice. A strange sort of concern and wondering, it seemed as If he had never had an actual conversation with a woman before…

Sara placed a hand on his shoulder calmly,  
"You know Scar, it helps if you let someone into your heart. You can't live in secrecy for all your life. I tried, believe me. I lived for 6 years, forgetting who I was. Forgetting my life here. But then I remembered. I remembered what I was missing. I cursed myself for being able to forget Parry, Telina, Wella…you." Sara looked, remorseful over her past.

"But, I know I can't change the past. I remembered and that's all that matters. Scar look to the future, just because these things have happened doesn't mean that"

"It does Sara. Are you really so naive? Wake up! Anytime this happens to someone I car for it…" Scar paused and Sara noticed his breathing speed up. He brought his hand up and wiped away the sweat the was pouring down his face.

"I won't let it happen again. Not to you, or to anyone. I made that promise and I vow to keep it!" Scar said with an angry passion.

"Scar…" Sara was now very confused. What was he talking about?

"I've said too much." Scar rose but Sara grabbed a hold of the bottom of his robe and in surprise he tumbled back down to ground, falling straight Into Sara's lap. His eyes widened in shock at her action but Sara just giggled.

"You need to lighten up, Scar! All this talk of death and pain…I like to talk about other things!" Sara said happily.

"What, 'other things?'" Scar asked genuinely. Sara smile and chuckled.

"Well, like…I know! These kind of things." Sara said and brought her lips down to his. He pushed up onto his elbows, forcing Sara to nearly sit up straight. Their lips still locked, Scar rose to his feet, pulling Sara gently up with him. Sara was only an inch of two shorter than he, quite tall for a woman. He pulled away and looked at her with a strange sadness in his eyes.

"This…this has to be the last time Sara. You never know when I could"

"Shhh, the wind Is going to pick up soon." Sara sighed happily and closed her eyes. "The wind flows freely with me, and I with it. I can sense it coming." She said her eyes closed. Scar looked around, everything was dead still. They were in the middle of a mountain. Hey eyes opened slowly and she pressed her lips to his again. In the instant they met and cool breeze swept through the mountain, carrying hundreds of thousands of purple colored leaves in it. The leaves swirled around them, only them, nearly encasing them perfectly.

Sara took her right arm off of Scar's shoulder and brought it straight up. In one swift movement the leaves had turned to snow, cooling down the hot villagers. In her moment of bliss, though, Sara felt a pang of irony. She had only made it snow for her and Parry. On the night of their first kiss, she made her first attempt at weather conversion. She had made It snow for them, that night that they were standing under the stars. What she hadn't noticed so long before was that Scar had been there too, not far away, watching them silently. What Scar said next made Sara nearly faint.

"Sara…the old man has always said I needed love. After my brother died…I suppose the only love I had was lost. Sara, I don't know what this strange sensation washing over my body is…could it be…love?" As the words flowed from Scar's mouth Sara's heart beat sped up. She caught between the two men she had shared her childhood with.

'Parry, I said I'd never love, kiss, want another man but you…I said I'd care for a man like I did you! I promised you I'd never love anyone else! But look at me now…kissing your friend, your competitor…all those years, were you vying for my attention? What would you think of me now…' she thought, though another voice in her head nagged.

'Scar….you need love, you crave it. But, could I ever love you? A man whose dark feeling can control him at times, a man who I nearly died for…a man I could very well love…but is it right?' She was lost in thought, unable to answer Scar's question.

"Sara? Sara?" Scar asked gently which seemed to awaken Sara from her dream state of mind slightly.

"I…Scar I don't know…" she trailed, the swirling snow finally settling on the ground.

"As you should…I never should have said that. It would only lead to more hurt and agony." The words Scar said troubled Sara deeply, how could he say their love could only bring hurt?

"Scar, let me into your heart! I want to know what is going on so I can he"

"No. You…you would find too many evil and disturbing things there. No one should have to carry my burdens, Sara"

"But that's what love is, Scar. Caring for the other person, loving them, risking it all for them"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Scar said as he grabbed her chin and looked piercingly into her eyes.

"I'll let you in…but beware. If you do not love me when you come out I will understand, Sara." Sara reached up and touched his cheek as he said this.

"Don't worry, Scar." He brought his own hand up and touched hers with a low sigh. "Are you ready?" he asked, Sara nodded. She placed her hands in his delicately. He closed his eyes slowly and began the chant.

"Oh Ishbala grant Sara into my heart, let her know my troubles my soul. Let her walk my path of misery. Let see what only I alone have seen. Let her become one with me." As he said this Sara's eyes began to glaze over he body beginning to sway about. As soon as he was done speaking, he rushed a step over to her and caught her just as fell into his arms.

"She's breathing…but she's definitely there."

Scar said as he checked her pulse. At this point, Wella walked over from where she had been standing.

"Are you going to have a vigil? Scar, she's doing so much for you. You best stay with her until she wakes up." Scar nodded in agreement.

"I was planning on it. Wella, speak to no one of this. You know this is forbidden with few exceptions." Scar said and Wella nodded.

"Aye, but if she doesn't make it out I'll have to report you." Wella said and Scar nodded.

"But I have no doubt she'll make it out alive, Wella. She is stronger than even she knows. She is…stronger than I am."

A/N: The next chapter will chronicle Sara's explorations in Scar's heart! What will she find? Will she make It out alive? Will she still love him? Will Ed and Al ever make it to the Ishbalan camp to see her? Find out next time on…THE WIND ALCHEMIST Chapter 6.


	6. What Lies Inside the Heart

The Wind Alchemist

What Lies Inside the Heart

Warning: Spoliers inside. Please do not read if you have not watched the episode 40 or more.

Sara couldn't believe she had actually done it. She had successfully made it into Scar's most private region, his heart. Few people attempted such a feat, but Sara had been sure she would be able to pull through. Her whole purpose was for her to explore Scar's heart and find out why he would suddenly turn evil at the drop of a hat. She started out with his childhood, one that was mostly happy.

She whizzed through memories of Scar and his brother, of Scar training, of Scar meeting her and Parry and then training with them. She saw Scar's older brother's lover, who looked strangely familiar. She watched as Scar witnessed his brother try to bring her back to life once she had died. She turned away from those memories and cointinued on.

She was about to keep going, but something caught her eye. She had caught the first memory with a strange aura. It was glowing a deep purple and she pressed her hand against it. Immediately she was placed into the memory, invisible. She saw Scar lying the desert, the scar on his face still brand new. She wanted to reach out to him and help him stand, but she couldn't. She saw his older brother, alchemic circles all over his body, begin to do things to Scar though she couldn't exactly tell what he was doing.

When his labors were over, though, Scar's right arm was covered with alchemic marks. Sara's mind was desperately trying to take all the information in. She had had no clue what all the signs on his arm meant, or why there were even marks there to begin with. She had been born with her tatoo, she assumed, since it been there for as long as she remembered. She knew it was the mark of wind but why she had it no one could ever explain. She exited the memory and continued in her search.

* * *

Scar looked away, the memory of how he acquired his tattoo flooded into his mind. 

"Sara….now she knows." he said, grimacing at the memory. He had loved his brother, but also hated him for turning against god. He had never known how much his brother suffered. The tattoo brought power, but it also brought pain. All the lives of the Ishbalans who had died were kept in that arm, which was a heavy burden for even the strong to bear.

* * *

Sara looked down as the memory continued, she had seen enough. She exited the memory and continued look through the memories. He vividly remembered when he and Parry had passed out, Sara being taken to be a State Alchemist in his unconscious absence. She watched silently as he woke up, he and Parry searching frantically for her. 

"I can't watch." she said quietly, turning her eyes away and hurrying to the next memory. Most were uninteresting, Scar powering up, training, living his new life on the run. Until she came across a disturbing memory.

"General Gran…" she said as the man came into view. He was being pursued by Scar, and unfortunately, didn't stand a chance. She looked into Scar's eyes and realized, that like his encounters with her before, they weren't his own. She watched the battle until the end, and then left as Scar quickly fled the scene.

She skipped past memories of Scar killing even more State Alchemists, each one his eyes differing from his normal ones. He said something interesting, she noted in one memory. He was just leaving the scene of another murder and he murmured,

"Just a few more and I can find out where that damn traitor is." Her eyes widened when he said this. If he had continued killing, he would have eventually made it to her. She stumbled back out of the memory and paused, she had missed something…once he had begun the murders his eyes had been taken over by that eerie red glow.

What was driving Scar over the edge? She began going back, carefully reviewing each memory stored away in the depths of his heart. And then she found it. The memory was black, glowing, steaming, writhing. She gulped, how could she have missed it? She closed her eyes tightly and pushed her way through into the memory.

Scar was sleeping, dreaming, squirming in his bed as if in pain. Sara bit her lip, it was hard for her to see him in pain, even if it was just a memory. Her ears perked up, though, when she noticed him beginning to speak softly in his sleep.

"Where is she…? I have to find her…punish her…all she's done to me." he moaned as Sara, once again, felt guilty in her action to become a State Alchemist. She gasped though, when she felt a change in the atmosphere, something only she would feel. Moisture was present…but why all of the sudden? Then she saw it. A dark, billowing cloud.

Evil in it's simplest, plainest form. It neared Scar and she wanted to send a gust of wind at it, but she knew it would do no good. She was then, amazed, as it began to speak! In all her experience with evil, she had never heard of any of it's inhuman forms speak. The only exception being the Homunculi, seeing as they're not actually human, either.

"Scar…you want revenge, no? Revenge on the one you loved…the one who left you to die. You can have your revenge…let me inside. Let me become one with you, Scar. Let me merge with your being…taste sweet revenge, Scar." Sara breathing sped up, she couldn't believe what she was hearing! All those State Alchemists died…because of her? He killed them all to get to her? She closed her eyes as the picture began to fill in…she knew what was happening now. All too clearly.

'The evil…it was Envy, the Homunculus, is disguise. He wanted Scar to join them!' she continued watching the scene as Scar, in his sleep, turned the offer down angrily.

'But Envy became angry when Scar turned him down. So, he forced as much evil on Scar as he could without Scar willingly accepting it. Thus resulting in Scar's infrequent demonic states. But…how do I rid Scar of the evil Envy placed upon him?' Sara wondered, he mind darting back to the scene in front of her. Envy was angry inflicting the evil on Scar, who a still in a dream-like state.

'No wonder he has no clue what happed! He remembers it as a dream!' Sara exclaimed in her mind.

"I'll get you when you're weak Scar…when you're weak." Envy said angrily, now in his Homunculus form as he exited Scar's tent.

"I have all the information now…I have to get back to Scar, so we can figure out how to overcome this!" Sara exclaimed, focusing all her energy on wanting to return to the present time.

* * *

Scar sat by Sara vigilantly, he had been watching over for the last 24 hours. It was night now, he was tired. He was hoping Sara was on her way out, but he could never be sure when she would wake-up. 

"The heart is a dangerous place, Scar, I can't believe you'd send your loved one into its depths…" a voice crooned from outside.

"Who's there?" he called as Envy stepped into the tent.

"An old friend…how about a nice chat, Scar?" He said, an evil glint is his eyes.

"Get away from Sara!" Scar exclaimed, jumping up defensefully. "Now now, Scar…I just wanted to have a chat with you!" the embodiment of evil said calmly.

"By chat do you mean fight?" Scar asked, powering up his right arm.

"Perhaps." Envy said lunging in to fight. Scar growled and make his best attempt to draw Envy away from Sara, he didn't want her to become injured while still unconscious. Envy sensed his apprehension while fighting though.

"Trying to protect your girlfriend, eh? I thought you wanted to kill her, annihilate her!" Envy grinned.

"That was a long time a go!" Scar growled dodging Envy's blow and trying desperately to strike back.

"Why the change in heart Scar?" Envy panted, slashing blindly.

"I found out the truth!" Scar said between heavy breaths, neither of them noticing Sara slowly awakening.

"I thought you knew the truth!" Envy said cornering Scar preparing to strike a killing blow.

"I thought I did too." Scar said, closing his eyes, but not before seeing Sara standing right behind Envy, Kaze Katana in hand. Sara swung madly towards Envy's head, but the shape-shifter was quick and darted out of the way.

"Two against one…I'll deal with you later, Scar." Envy said menacingly. Before mysteriously disappearing.

Sara dropped her sword and plummeted into Scar's arms. He quickly checked her pulse and laid her down.

"You've done too much too soon after awakening!" Scar said, worriedly as Sara's eyes fluttered to stay open.

"I had to…he was going to-"

"Quiet. You need to rest and get your energy back." Scar said rising from Sara and going to stand outside the tent. Scar was thoroughly puzzled now. His encounter with evil so long ago had been a dream…how had Envy known about it? He looked up as a figure approached. It was Wella and she wore an expression of mixed emotions.

"Scar, what was all that noise? The others are wondering what's going on! Is Sara ok?" she asked as Scar sighed.

"Sara's fine. Ignore the noise, it was nothing." Scar said firmly, but Wella saw through the lie.

"Scar, that noise was nothing. It sounded like a fight. Did you lose yourself again?" Wella questioned but Scar turned away to enter the tent again.

"Scar! Don't you turn your back on me!" Wella yelled, but Scar didn't listen. She let out a 'humph' and hustled off in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Scar knelt down and felt Sara's pulse. She was asleep, but she was breathing heavily, which worried him. She stirred slightly and rolled over mumbling something softly in her sleep. He smiled, he loved watching her sleep. He didn't exactly know why he did, but he did, and gazed upon her intently. It was then he realized he was truly in love with her.

Sara awoke the next morning with a yawn. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as Telina bounced over to her.

"Sara!" she cried flinging her arms around her joyously.

"You were asleep for so long! I thought I had lost you again!" Telina cried as Sara wrapped her arms around the girl tightly.

"I already told you, Telina, I'm never leaving you again! I'm sorry I was asleep for so long. These past two weeks have been tiring!" Sara lied and kissed Telina on the forehead.

"What time is it?" she asked as Telina shrugged her shoulders.

"I dunno, it's afternoon though. You've been sleeping for four days Sara!" Telina exclaimed which alarmed Sara. She had only meant to be gone from the rest of the village for a day at the most, not four!

"Telina, where is Scar?" Sara asked and Telina smiled.

"He's over by the river, he hasn't left your side except for a minutes here and there." Telina said as Sara rose. The two exited the tent and Sara made her way to the river. Scar was sitting with his feet in the cool water his head lowered in thought. Sara made her way over to him and wrapped her arms around him from behind, taking him by complete surprise.

"Sara!" he exclaimed in shock.

"You're awake!" he said as Sara nodded.

"Telina told me you were here." Sara said as she sat down next to him. "I-" Scar began to speak, but he was cut off by a frantic yell from and Ishbalan woman.

"ALCHEMISTS! Alchemists are invading!"

A/N: I just realized you're probably wondering where this story fits into play with the episodes. Truth is, it doesn't. Sometime after episode 20 (Scar has calmed down in his hate for Ed a little by then) but sometime before episode 27 or so, before Yoki opens his big mouth about the Ishbalan camp and whatnot. Just use your friggin imaginations, people.


End file.
